phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalam Ryme
"I may be small, but I still want to be able to watch over Norphe. She gets upset at the smallest things, so I need to learn to be the strong one." : — Kalam greets Ethan Waber in the clothing shop shortly after the SEED invasion on Green Green Farm. Kalam Ryme is a minor character in Phantasy Star Universe. He is a young boy who lives on the planet Parum with Remlia Norphe, a farmhand and his caretaker. His father owned the famous Green Green Farm koltova ranch before the SEED invaded, the attack of which caused countless tragedy and devastation that briefly shattered Kalam's spirit. Characteristics Appearance Kalam Ryme is a young boy with golden blonde hair, brown eyes and a dark complexion. He wears a farmhand uniform with the Green Green Farm logo emblazoned across his blue suspenders. He has a yellow undershirt, white striped pants, orange and blue shoes, and tan mitts. Personality The death of his family, especially his father, turned young Kalam cold toward the world. All he cared about was fulfilling his promise to take care of the ranch. He became especially cold and distant to Remlia Norphe, his CAST caretaker and ranch farmhand. After enduring additional trauma by watching his father's prized koltova die before his eyes, Norphe managed to break through Kalam's brash exterior and soothed his broken heart. The two then made up and formed an unbreakable bond, wherein the young boy has a new dream to become as powerful as Ethan Waber so that he can protect Norphe while they manage the ranch. Biography Kalam's parents died a few years prior to the game's events. The young boy made a promise to take care of the family's koltovas in their place. He was cared for by Remlia Norphe, a gentle and kind CAST that harbors no prejudice against humans. Kalam acted coldly towards her however, and instead devoted himself purely to taking care of the ranch. When the SEED invaded the Gurhal System, the invasive species started infecting the wildlife with a virus that turns creatures aggressive. With the once docile koltova now running wild, Norphe took Kalam and hid in a cargo container. Kalam managed to sneak away while she was not looking, however, and ran back to protect the koltovas after hearing that the Alliance was killing them off in order to prevent a second wave of contamination. When Ethan Waber, Karen Erra and Hyuga Ryght entered the farm grounds looking for the child, Kalam assumed that they were there to kill the koltova. As the farm owner's son, he was very familiar with the inner workings of the various contraptions on the ranch, and attempted to seal off the farm with laser fences to block the group's movement. This managed to do little more than slow them down. Upon entering the main koltova grounds neighboring a relics sight, the group encountered a giant, mutated koltova, a Gol Dolva- one of Mr. Ryme's most prized koltovas marked with a special Green Green Farm brand on its horn to distinguish itself from the flock. Kalam attempted to protect the beast but it attacked in a mad rage, and was ultimately killed when a boulder fell on top of it. In the confusion, Norphe managed to catch up with the group and began approaching young Mr. Ryme in an effort to soothe him from the trauma that he had witnessed. Kalam became emotionally distraught and screamed at Norphe, accusing her of being cold-hearted just like everyone else of her race and not capable of understanding how he feels. He tried to run away, but was restrained by Ethan and Hyuga. With some advice from Karen, Norphe embraced the boy, who collapsed, sobbing in her arms. A short time later, he and Norphe meet Ethan and company in a clothing shop. Impressed by the actions of the Guardians, the boy hopes that he can learn to be strong just like they are so that he can protect Norph. With their newfound bond, Kalam and Norphe reopened the Green Green Farm for business. Although it was once grandiose, they have scaled down their operations for the time being. They make a vow to each other and their new Guardian friends that they will eventually work their way up and manage the best ranch that will be even better than before. Gallery Kalam portrait2.jpg Greens beta.jpg|A concept of Kalam and his CAST caretaker References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Universe Characters Category:Humans